Cure Sphere: 2nd Season
is the second season of ''Cure Sphere'', a different kind of Pretty Cure. The story continues where the first season ended and will deal with the final arch of the war between the Spheres as well a revealing some secrets of the Online World. Among the old heroes, new protagonists and antagonists will be introduced this season. Plot :See 'Cure Sphere: 2nd Season Episodes' for more information Characters Pretty Cures Cytime Pretty Cure * / Harumi is an usually quite shy and introverted girl, who became a Pretty Cure after being brought into the Cure Sphere by Nunun 7, an inexperienced Pixel allied with the Cure Sphere. Harumi, who tried her best on being a good Pretty Cure, can transform into , a Pretty Cure whose power is to create shields and barriers. Outside the Cure Sphere, Harumi is a gentle young girl, who loves drawing more than anything. Her account on Venusart, Hana❀Usagi, is filled with her artworks, which are all drawn in a style inspired by her favorite manga series. * / Lanna is an extremely extroverted girl, whose primary job is being a vlogger. Being an entertainer on the internet, Lanna knows the trouble people can get into and is more than ready to help others cope with their problems. About one year ago, Lanna helped Harumi to overcome the fear of art theft and even became her friend. Later, she was introduced to the Cure Sphere and became Cure Lilium's partner, , who uses her fists and feet to attack. She can generate light and explosions where ever she wants to. She usually fights to protect her team mates and friends. * /'Sir Daisuke' Daisuke is a generally kind and genlte person, who may get a little sarcastic by times. He is very protective towards those he cares about and has a great sense of justice. He might get a little too protective around Harumi, his best friend, whom he has fallen in love with. Daisuke is very athletic boy, who can be very passionate at times. He became after being confronted by the pixel Hiro 84. Cure Vanguard is a fighter Pretty Cure, who uses a sword to attack. He likes fighting at the front and is very passionate about protecting his friends and team mates. Daisuke's favorite sport is soccer. Patch-A-Dale Pretty Cure * Cure X' civilian name is * Cure Castle's civilian name is . * Cure Birdcage's civilian name is . Other Pretty Cures * / Originally a shy and introverted girl, Sora has become a Pretty Cure quite a time after her parents passed away. Sora now lives with her grandmother, whom she really cares about. After her parents passed away, and before she became , Sora was very calm and hardly ever spoke to anyone else than her grandmother. Later, she has become more opened and managed to make a few friends. Sora is a cheerful and lucky girl, who seems to have got many talents. One of her talents should help her friends to escape from the Cure Sphere. * A team of formerly four Pretty Cures that fought against the Dark Sphere for at least two years. The Limelight team had their debut in the 15th episode of the first season and showed to be very kind, yet very strong. Each of the members have their own strenths and bear a grudge towards the Dark Sphere for annihilating their friend Cure Snowdrop. The active Limelight Pretty Cure team consists of , and . * The Pretty Cure duo consisting of and . The Two Hearts Pretty Cure team has been active for several years and has fought the Dark Sphere in multiple fights. The Cures of the duo are said to work together like fire and water. Cure Trèfle is the hot-blooded warrior who is determined to be victorious, while Cure Azura is a calm Cure, who will always protect Cure Trèfle from any danger. Cure Sphere * Raiden is a veteran Pretty Cure, who used to fight against the Dark Sphere but got himself trapped inside the Cure Sphere after helping his old comrades to escape. Since then, Raiden has been living at the Cure Sphere, which let him forget some of the most important things in life. For example, he has no sense of time as there is no day or night in the online world. He also has lost parts of his humanity. Raiden tends to act like the active Cures' superiour and tries to help them with their problems. Dark Sphere * Minor Characters * Items Locations/Websites Trivia References Category:Cure Sphere (Fan Series)